Préstame una mano
by Amanecer-senpai
Summary: Los ojos de Eren oportunamente habían dado con una escena de su capitán que no podía olvidar tan fácil. Gracias a esto ahora ya no lo veía de la misma forma que antes y eso le gustaba.


**_Mi primer Fic Levi x Eren! Amo a estos dos hombres, asi que queria escribir algo sobre ellos jdknj espero les guste uwu_**

**_Los perspnajes no son de mi propiedad, porque si lo fueran uuyy 7w7 _**

* * *

_Cap I_

— Mh… ah… ahh… ¡si!

La respiración de Eren era agitada, sus fosas nasales aspiraban y soltaban gran cantidad de aire, mientras su vientre se contraía y su boca jadeaba por lo bajo, sumergido en un placer que solo podía disfrutar de vez en cuando.

Los gemidos de la mujer eran cada vez más seguidos.

Apretó un poco más su mano siguiendo el ritmo de la cama que rechinaba al otro lado de la puerta.

«Al parecer le estan dando bien duro» Pensó.

Esto pasaba seguido, en un mundo repleto de titanes afectando la salud mental de la gente y manteniendo en un constante estrés a sus compañeros todos buscaban un respiro a través del sexo. Todos buscaban liberarse tocando un cuerpo ajeno y dándose mimos, olvidándose de todo esto.

En cambio él no tenía a nadie más que lo hiciera con él a parte de su fiel mano. Era por esto que se encontraba escuchando como follaban al otro lado de la puerta mientras se masturbaba.

No era un psicópata o algo asi, pero había descubierto que esta era una muy buena forma para estimularse. Lo hacía unas dos veces a la semana. Cuando le daba el tiempo, claro.

Unos pasos en el corredor lo alertaron.

Enseguida se escondió en uno de los cuartos vacíos, se quedó observando por la apertura de la puerta para ver de quién se trataba. Una cabellera negra pasó frente a la puerta de donde venían los gemidos.

Levi Ackerman se detuvo frente a esta con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Los ruidos provenientes del placer eran fuertes. Eren miró como este levantaba la mano hacia la perilla seguramente dispuesto a decirles algo a la pareja. Con lo descarado que era.

Apretó los ojos esperando lo peor. El no quería ver esto, si él fuera el que estaba adentro se avergonzaría de horrores si alguien los interrumpía en el acto.

Le pareció extraño que aun nadie gritara o algo por el estilo, así que volvió a abrir los ojos topándose con una escena inesperada.

El capitán claro que había abierto la puerta, pero tan solo un poco, lo suficiente como para poder ver al interior del cuarto a los dos amantes haciendo de las suyas.

Las orbes esmeraldas de Eren no podían creerlo. ¿El capitán era un pervertido?

Observó con atención como la dura expresión de Levi se relajaba, transformándose en una difícil de descifrar. Sus mejillas se habían vuelto algo rosadas y podía ver con claridad cómo su pecho subía y bajaba más deprisa. De pronto noto un pequeño bulto en su pantalón.

«¡El capitán esta excitado!»

El rostro del chico no podia estar mas acalorado, o eso pensó hasta que vio como Levi tocaba su propia masculinidad por sobre la ropa, frotandolo de forma ascendente haciéndolo crecer aún más.

Eren tragó con fuerza por la escena.

Levi no estando conforme con eso desabrochó su cinturón y el botón de su pantalón para seguidamente sacar a la luz su gran extensión desbordante de liquido preseminal. Lo tomo con su mano varonil y la comenzó a deslizar a forma de vaivén sobre su miembro frunciendo nuevamente el ceño ante cada estocada entre sus dedos. Primero acariciaba el glande con su pulgar y luego bajaba su mano alrededor haciendo presión.

La cabeza de Eren se agolpaba en sensaciones.

Vio como los labios del capitán eran mordidos por sus dientes intentando aguantar los gemidos, que aun así a veces lograban escaparse por lo bajo haciendo revolotear mariposas en su entrepierna. La expresión de Levi le parecía asombrosa, ¿un adulto podía ser así de sexy? ¿incluso si era de su mismo sexo? ¡¿incluso si era su rudo capitán?!... ¿el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad? Aquellas preguntas no dejaban de llegar a su mente.

De pronto vio como las venas de la extensión de su capitán se hinchaban un poco más, a lo que aumentaba la velocidad de su mano logrando hacer un sonido de chapoteo bastante obsceno. Afirmo con su boca su camisa, obsequiandole una perfecta vista de su musculatura contrayéndose por su viaje hacia el clímax. La boca de Levi se abrió dejando salir un gemido ronco mientras se desparramaba sobre la mano con la que se había dado placer.

La boca de Eren estaba seca, pero al contrario sus pantalones ahora se encontraban húmedos. Con una bonita mancha en su delantera y una explosión mental provocándose en su cerebro.

Ya no podía sacar de su cabeza la imagen de Levi al momento de venirse.


End file.
